


Fighting Evil By Not So Moonlight

by kazesuke



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flip flop in her life was a difficult whirlwind sometimes. By day, she was seen as fragile, pale, too thin, always sick thanks to a terrible immune system and everyone treated her like spun glass. By night, though - well perhaps not night because evil didn’t always wait for the sun to go down - she was fighting evil duel monsters, sent by Infernal Queen Daemon, in her glistening armoured form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Evil By Not So Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).



The flip flop in her life was a difficult whirlwind sometimes. By day, she was seen as fragile, pale, too thin, always sick thanks to a terrible immune system and everyone treated her like spun glass.

By night, though - well perhaps not night because evil didn’t always wait for the sun to go down - she was fighting evil duel monsters, sent by Infernal Queen Daemon, in her glistening armoured form. Fighting gave her strength, helped her body to work more efficiently than she could ever manage in her civilian form. She wondered sometimes if this was her true form, not her purely human one. 

Then there was Mr Kaiba. Despite what many believed, had told her that he didn’t suffer fools gladly, he was an understanding boss. He didn’t make much of all her disappearances, assumed they were some illness or another, and as she always got her work done on time and by deadlines it was seen as not a problem. Somehow. He was… kind, a lot kinder to her than some other employees but she put it down to her being competent and him pitying her.

Everyone did.

But now… Now he seemed to be getting suspicious about her disappearances. Her boss was far from stupid – he was a genius after all – and even though he barely paid attention to the tabloids he eventually began to realise that her disappearances coincided with a certain someone’s appearances.

 

Kaiba was equal parts fascinated and furious at these tabloid stories. Some woman was running around, masquerading as _his_ dragon, _his_ pride and _his_ soul. At least she was doing some good with those powers. And yet, despite his frustration… She was beautiful, the armour that she wore was the same white, held the same brightness as his dragon. Both of them were beautiful. But there was no way this woman could be real after all…

But then he began to take notice. He kept the news on in a small corner of a spare screen and waited. 

Like clockwork, his assistant would vanish and a few minutes later, that woman would appear on the news, fighting something or other. She always managed to avoid injury though, never a scratch was left on her skin. Oh maybe her armour caught scrapes but never her. She was always fine. He was grateful, he couldn’t go without an assistant.

Never mind that that was no longer the reason for his concern. 

 

It almost seemed ridiculous the way he had finally met her in that form. There was no fight, no saving him, just the aftermath. She’d obviously just been in a big fight. He’d found her leant against the wall, panting and clutching her side, pained noises escaping her and she’d looked as though she was barely able to stand. 

Kaiba had approached cautiously, quietly but she’d heard him. He had barely taken two steps closer before her head had whipped round and she’d turned her attention on him. Or he assumed she had. The helmet, not unlike the one on the Kaibaman card – had made it difficult to see her expression, to catch her gaze but he had felt as though she watched him like a cornered beast. 

If it really was his assistant he’d known that she must fear being found out. So he’d approached slowly, she was in no position to run even as her wings fluttered nervously, before Kaiba had popped open his briefcase, revealing a first aid kit inside. “Show me.” 

The words had come out more of an order than he had intended but she’d hesitated only briefly before accepting his help and revealing the wound to him. He had handled it delicately, had cleaned and wrapped it. 

“Will you get this seen to?”

Kisara had nodded silently, presumably to hide her voice. He’d nodded in reply and wiped his hands clean before packing up his briefcase. Kaiba had taken one clawed, armoured hand in his and helped her up. 

The gasp that had escaped her had him immediately asking if she was ok and she’d, again silently, assured him she was fine before she’d been gone in a flash of brilliant white scales and the large beat of her wings. It probably wasn’t wise for her to fly just yet but he hadn’t had the chance to stop her. 

Kisara had called in sick the next morning and that had cemented the whole idea in his head. This woman had to be Kisara. But he was keeping quiet, letting her lead her double life and now rather than helping by his genuine acceptance of her excuses, he pretended not to notice a lot more.

He pretended not to notice when she came in tired, not just in a lack of sleep sort of way but in a battle weary type of bone-tired way that she hadn’t shaken off yet. He pretended not to notice how more and more frequently she had to leave for a fight. Was something happening? Was the threat getting bigger? Was everything coming to some kind of conclusion? But he tried not to concern himself too much, even as he found himself more and more drawn to her. 

 

It was getting harder for her and the other girls, the enemies getting stronger, fights longer and dodging injuries was a lot harder. At least Mr Kaiba’s suspicions seemed to have died away and he was as accepting as ever about her being ‘sick’ and not commenting on her tiredness. But it was all going to come to some conclusion soon, she could feel it in her bones. She just hoped he wouldn’t end up involved. Not like those dreams. 

The dreams that made her jolt awake screaming in a language she shouldn’t understand, crying at the heartbroken expression on his face. No not Mr Kaiba’s face, they were close, so similar but there were differences and not just the blatant fact of skin colour. There were slight differences in the ways emotion played across his face. Even though she had little common facial expressions to compare between the two she just knew.

They were different and also the same. 

 

Yesterday, she’d called in sick. And she’d fully intended to go to work today, there were some big presentations coming up. She had to be there, she was sure her job depended on it, there was no way she could be sick _again_ as much as Mr Kaiba was letting her get away with it; he still needed an assistant. 

But fate had other plans for her – as it always did. Though, she did make it to work that day.

 

Kaiba barely had time to grasp the situation before wind whipped into his office and that was his first realisation that the window was smashed. What had smashed it was the second fact to click in his mind as he looked to see the groaning figure of Kisara slumped on his floor, shaking off glass from her wings and attempting to get up on shaking limbs. 

When he turned, he spotted the thing that had thrown her. A skeletal figure with wings of its own and a long green, skull topped staff hovered just beyond the new hole in his window. Its purple cape fluttered in the wind and briefly he wondered how that didn’t get in the way of its wings. 

That errant thought cost him as the thing burst through the window, widening the shattered hole that it had created with Kisara’s body, and a thin, bony hand closed around his throat, pulling him into the air. 

The hand on his throat immediately made him fight. Too many times had Gozaburo done the same thing, hoisted him off his feet because he was small, because he was a smartass. Too caught up in his own fight, he didn’t hear Kisara’s scream for him.

 

She finally managed to get up and turned just in time to see the Dark Bishop Daemon grab Mr Kaiba. She screamed his name, stumbling forward on tired legs before she collapsed at the hole in the window, wincing at the glass shards. That was when it happened. 

All the others had managed to advance their powers. Mana with her studying of magic, Mai had finally come to terms with working as a team and in the process had completely unlocked the dragon powers that rivalled Kisara’s in name. Ishizu had long since been the most powerful of them all and even Anzu, the newcomer to their group, had managed to increase her magic, summoning more and more powerful spells for their use and protection. 

But she had been lagging behind. She hadn’t trained any less, hadn’t fought any less. If anything she had pushed herself the most, determined to make up for in training what she lacked in evolving her powers. It still hadn’t been enough. 

Now though, she felt that warmth that the others had told her about, the way it flooded her body, warmed her, healed her. The sword she always carried, the one she always fought with glowed and changed and she almost cried in pure relief. Finally! Her powers were evolving, she could save him, she could…

She hadn’t expected a ghost of the past to be standing before her when she looked up from the new form her sword had taken, but there he was. It was only brief though, as he gave her a small, warm smile and a gentle nod before he – like the light surrounding her – was gone. Kisara weighed her new sword in her hands before leaping into the sky, flapping her wings hard. She rushed forward to meet the Dark Bishop. “Give him back!” she screamed.

A low chuckle escaped the creature; it knew it had her as it shifted its grip on Kaiba and held him close. Using him as a shield. It sneered, spoke something in the language of the Daemon’s that they still didn’t understand. But the taunt was clear. His objective clear. ‘You can’t get me without going through him’.

Her hands shook with rage as she gripped her sword but she knew it wasn’t the sword that was going to save this. She knew what she had to do; what the sword truly meant. With a flick of her wrist, the sword twirled, tip facing her. She plunged it into her body as she glowed and light burst from her form. She felt her body twist and change and lot of things got a lot smaller. Yes, this was perfect.-

 

Seto watched in awe as her form shifted and changed into the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. She was more beautiful than any of the holograms he could ever have created, she practically shone. He was momentarily stunned and awed by her before she shot forward with speed that to others wouldn’t have seemed possible for such a big creature. But he knew better. She pressed close and for a moment Seto felt crushed before he heard a sickening but altogether satisfying crunch.

Bone shattered and fell around him but so did the arm that had been holding him and he felt gravity begin to take over. He slipped from the lifeless grasp of the creature as its headless body fell with him. A cry tore from his lips as he reached up for her, hand grasping around nothing but the rushing air.

She shot after him in the next moment, diving lower than him before she rolled onto her back, wings spread wide as she caught him in her tiny arms. She rolled again, spinning in the sky as she took him higher and landed carefully on a roof, letting him out of her tight grasp. 

“Thank you,” he breathed, flying was more thrilling than he could have imagined and he was still awed by her. She smiled. Or at least he thought she did, it was hard to tell with a dragon, and bumped her nose against his cheek before she disappeared into the sky again to finish the battle with Daemons that had swarmed the city.

 

She returned not long later, a little more tired as she landed heavily on the roof. Kisara collapsed down onto her side and, approaching her, Kaiba immediately began to stroke the scales that adorned her head. Her eyes closed slowly in contentment and he knelt on the roof beside her.

Long minutes passed before he finally spoke. “Kisara, I know it’s you. Will you change back now?”

She opened one eye, gazing steadily at him for a long moment, as if judging him, before she gave a graceful nod of her head and finally returned to her human form. Well her human, magical girl form at any rate. She got to her feet with the aid of her sword and gave him a sheepish look as he stood too. “I guess… it’s kind of obvious, right?”

He gave her a smug smirk. “To me. Of course.” She groaned softly and sighed. “I won’t tell anyone, Kisara. The paparazzi probably causes you enough trouble when you have to pull their idiotic asses out of the line of fire, never mind if they started following you in your private life too.”

She smiled and it irked him that he couldn’t see her eyes. He couldn’t really grasp her facial expression. “Thank you, Mr Kaiba.” He gave her a steady look and eventually she tilted her head at him. “Mr Kaiba?”

“Seto,” he answered firmly as if he had decided something. His hands settled on her helmet and although she could no longer feel his hands she remembered how gentle he had been when she was in her dragon form. He carefully removed her helmet, cupping her cheek.

“Seto?” 

He nodded and she blinked in surprise as he drew closer. Her breath caught, eyes closing, this was far more nerve racking than any fight she’d faced. His lips were gentle, soft, just a simple brush as he tested his feelings, her feelings, _this_. She stretched up on her tiptoes, careful with her claws as she hooked her arms around his neck. Her helmet hit the floor with a clatter as his hands went to her hips and held her close, their kiss becoming more heated. 

They were interrupted by a giggle that Kisara knew all too well. “Soooo, I guess you know who she is, huh Mr Kaiba?” Mana hummed, grinning at him.

He at least had the decency to look embarrassed about their compromising position too. “Yes, do you have a problem with that… _Black Magician Girl_?” Kisara realised that if he knew who she was, he probably knew who everyone was.

Mana giggled. “Nope~ But less smooching, more ass-kicking! Kisara we gotta go, the Infernal Queen Daemon is making her move and she’s kinda pissed that you nommed on her Bishop.” Kisara extracted herself from Seto with a sigh and nodded. 

“Well I don’t plan on crunching her… he didn’t taste very nice…” Kisara grimaced and soon smiled when Seto lightly pet her hair and put her helmet back on her. “Thank you.” 

He nodded and kissed her helmet gently. “I have a window to go fix but when the fight is over come to my mansion.” He looked up at Mana. “All of you, I have doctors that are paid to be discreet, they can help with any injuries.” 

“Seeee~ I told you, you should’ve asked him for help earlier. All superheroes have a rich billionaire somewhere! You know, if they’re not already a rich billionaire.” 

Kisara shook her head but laughed softly. “Let’s go, Black Magician Girl.” She turned to Seto. “I’ll be off then.” 

“Take care, Kisara.”

“And you… Seto.” A smile touched her lips before she took off into the sky, soon followed by Black Magician Girl, not before she’d given Seto an annoying wink. 

He rolled his eyes and called a helicopter – it was probably the easiest way to get off this damned roof. Wherever it was.

**Author's Note:**

> So in this world Duel Monsters still exists as a game but I can't decide if this takes place alongside canon or replacing canon events entirely. At the very least it would have to be pre-Memory Arc
> 
> Magical girl team:  
> Mai - Red-Eyes Black Dragon  
> Mana - Black Magician Girl  
> Ishizu - Spiria (Priestess Isis' ka)  
> Anzu - Maha Vailo (as it featured heavily in her duel in Noa's virtual world)
> 
> The creatures they fight are totally from the YGO TCG. Kisara fights [Darkbishop Daemon](http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Darkbishop_Archfiend) and [Infernalqueen](http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Darkbishop_Archfiend) is mentioned, I was thinking that the monsters would be all the chess based Daemon/Archfiend9.


End file.
